<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TF】Turns You into Stone by coolaswatermelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369480">【TF】Turns You into Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolaswatermelon/pseuds/coolaswatermelon'>coolaswatermelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolaswatermelon/pseuds/coolaswatermelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>配合食用音乐：Turns You into Stone-Fleurie</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TF】Turns You into Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>配合食用音乐：Turns You into Stone-Fleurie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——自那之后，便只有长久的缄默。</p><p> </p><p>充电舱室的大门自身后缓缓关闭，狭小的空间终于把他和其他成员隔绝开来。</p><p>感知器在座椅上缓了一口气，摘下狙击镜片放回子空间，从桌上拿起镊子和微型元件注射器。狙击镜的十字瞄准还需要矫正，不过他还有更重要的事情去做。</p><p>只要三步，很快就可以完成。</p><p> </p><p>“……我们都有无法偿还的东西。”</p><p>科学家回过神，毫不犹豫地扭开了真空贮存瓶的瓶塞，将镊子伸了进去。注射器的放置也一切正常，弱磁体矿石很快就吸住了目标物体，管身安装完毕后配套的营养液也注射了进去。透明无色的液体模拟了脑模块内层的成分比例，尽管颜色不是能量液的浅紫色，但是绝对不会让机体产生严重的排异反应——这是他目前能达到的最好条件了。</p><p>感知器启动机体环境模拟系统，摸索着自己头雕后的暗扣。就在此时，舱门毫无预兆的打开了。</p><p> </p><p>“啰嗦，我说过如果你想进来麻烦先敲门。”</p><p>竞速者的脸色很不好，他砸上门侧的关门按钮，倚在门框上不声不响地凝视着科学家。</p><p>“你有事吗。”</p><p>“我以为你会继续忙你手里的小实验。”蓝色跑车冷笑，走向实验台，扭住感知器的手腕咆哮：“或者忙着弄死你自己——你就这么着急找死？！”</p><p>最后几个字几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，竞速者的发声器发出压抑的低吼，从感知器的角度可以看见他嘴唇间露出的虎牙尖。</p><p>“我并没有回归火种源的想法。暂时没有。”</p><p>啰嗦不怒反笑，强硬地夺走了注射器，透明的液体在容器内摇晃又迅速归于平静。</p><p>“好，感知器，你告诉我，这是什么东西？”</p><p>“……脑模块抑制强化芯片。”</p><p>“什么时候发明的？”</p><p>“两个太阳周期前。”</p><p>“两天前？！那么实际应用次数是不是零？”</p><p>“……”感知器光镜闪了一下，啰嗦耐心的等待他的回答。</p><p>“……是。”</p><p>“那么再麻烦身为塞星最优秀的科学家之一的感知器先生告诉我，把一个发明不到两天只有原型还没有试验过的芯片直接往自己脑模块里扎是不是在找死？”</p><p>“……我有我的理由，啰嗦。”</p><p>“理由？理由个渣！”竞速者用空手一拳打向桌面，铁质的平面痛呼一声留下一个凹坑，“用尾气想都知道是为了那个新来的家伙！”</p><p>“他有名字，叫漂移。”</p><p>啰嗦芯里突然没来由的酸涩：“到了现在你还护着他。”</p><p>“他是我的救命恩人，仅此而已，你想多了。我不是为了他，不是为了任何人。”</p><p>感知器公式化的回答，面甲上无喜无悲。</p><p>跑车握着注射器的手紧了又松，他终究没办法捏碎那个小小的玻璃制品。</p><p>“它有什么用。”啰嗦的发声器有些许干涩，也许他该让录音机帮他上点润滑油了。</p><p>“抑制情感片区和部分逻辑线路的活动，让我在战场上能够更好地控制机体行动。”</p><p>“你已经决定好了吗？”</p><p>感知器点点头。</p><p>“……你真残忍。”</p><p>感知器降下内部防火墙，模拟器里注射针头逐渐靠近脑模块外层。他下线了光镜，置换出带着热量的气体和不再有意义的回忆记录。</p><p> </p><p>啰嗦不知道他在那艘被火焰浓烟包围的船上躺着等死的时候在想什么，他自己也不想再记起那个名字了。</p><p> </p><p>感觉被剥离的时候并没有想象中那么痛苦，芯片里本来就带有病毒代码，可以麻痹抽离后大片的空虚感，变成不再重要的白色背景。就像是被丢进蓝星上的海洋里，四周都是模糊不清的无形压力，然后冲出水面，一切豁然开朗。水面波平浪静，四周寂静无声，只有恒星沉默地凝望着他。</p><p>他不是会忘记曾经重要的人，他只是不再觉得他们重要而已。</p><p>没什么大不了的。</p><p> </p><p>“你有什么感觉吗？”</p><p>屏蔽掉无用的情绪和无故出现的想法，再加上逻辑模块完全运作，就算是从未杀过人的感知器也可以在几分钟内快速判断射杀顺序，毫发无伤地干掉向他扑来的十几个敌人。</p><p>他做到了。</p><p>他终于变成了一个完美的狙击手。</p><p>“我没事，啰嗦。我感觉很好。”</p><p> </p><p>“你有什么感觉吗？”</p><p>他杀过很多人。</p><p>杀人成瘾的疯子，倒卖武器的商人，也有跪地求饶的叛徒。</p><p>死了之后都没有什么区别。</p><p>恐惧，鄙夷，同情……所有的情感在他的脑波谱线中都是一样的波长，机械式的处理反而更能突显逻辑模块对道德感的强化——他不会滥杀无辜，会保护弱小，也同样不会留下后患。</p><p>“我没事，漂移。任务已经完成，我们可以走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你有什么感觉吗？”</p><p>当初天火和他在科学院第一次相遇的时候他有点想不起来了。</p><p>他甚至有些想要认真的询问一下当年的自己为什么会对这个大型机产生额外的情感。</p><p>活得太久就是这点不好。活过整场战争，再想变回过去的自己已经不可能了。</p><p>“我……先要向你道歉。我向啰嗦询问了你在雷霆拯救队的事情，包括你成为狙击手的过程。”</p><p>“这不是什么秘密，没有必要向我道歉。”</p><p>航天飞机靠在窗台上，单手支撑着下巴，侧过头看着显微镜坐在床边。</p><p>他们飞在某个星系里，寻光号开足马力往主恒星的反向驶去，以求尽快摆脱引力区实行量子跃迁。</p><p>由于感知器关掉照明设备，他只能看到天火海蓝色的光镜在黑暗里微弱的闪烁——他甚至连开启夜视系统的想法都没有出现。或者说，逻辑模块自动否决了这条耗费能量又并无用处的选项。</p><p>“你有什么感觉吗？”天火又问了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>也许是有的吧。</p><p>感知器并未言语，躺在了自己的床上，下线了光镜。见他并不愿回答，天火也转过头，继续思考他的事情去了。</p><p> </p><p>也许后悔过，但他并未来得及品味那种电位差和其他感情的区别，就被丢到冗余数据区消除了吧。</p><p>时至今日，他依然……</p><p>什么感觉都没有。</p><p>他甚至怀疑，被清空了一切杂音的思维是否还是他自己的想法？</p><p>或者只是机械体预设的线路和随机产生的电脉冲联合的生化过程？</p><p> </p><p>这种想法令他感到恐慌。</p><p>但是恐慌和其源头很快也消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>失去了求知芯。失去了激发探索的情感。失去了作为正常TF的一时冲动。</p><p> </p><p>他慢慢开口。</p><p>“我什么也没有感觉到。”</p><p>天火沉默地继续遥望星云。感知器继续道。</p><p>“——可我曾经拥有一切。”</p><p> </p><p>天火猛地转回头看向他，感知器依旧无声无息地躺在床上，好像方才的话并未出自他口。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感知器抛弃情感的if线（也是鹅上LL的if）<br/>狙击需要的是抛开一切杂念一芯瞄准目标，而科学很需要刹那的灵感，这往往都不是在专注思考里出现的，所以在注射芯片的时候感知器已经失去了继续当科学家的资格。<br/>他现在只是个刽子手而已。<br/>正如歌词所写<br/>【Everywhere you go, can't find no home<br/>无论去到何处，都再无归所<br/>All the world you roam turns you into stone<br/>你正变得如游荡的世界一样冷酷无情】</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>